to be an acolyte or not to be an acolyte?
by hopelessobesseivetheatregeek
Summary: Bobby cheats on Rogue with Kitty, the acolytes come in starting w Remy, Rogue leaves the xmen.the story is better then the summary. I've already made an outline for once, and I promise to actually update this one until I'm done! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous summer day, there was a soft wind, some of the children were playing basketball, some had gone home to be with there families, and then there were 2 people ice skating. Yes, ice skating, outside on the lake. Most people would rather go swimming in the summer, but not Bobby Drake. Swimming only reminded him of his girlfriend's issues. By issues, he meant her lack of the ability to touch.

At that particular moment his girlfriend Rogue was inside doing god-only-knew-what and he was ice skating on a personally frozen lake with the sweet, gorgeous, single Kitty Pryde. Sure he wasn't single but… well, he was sick of everyone else kissing and having sex when he couldn't even hold Rogue's hand. Sure, Kitty was Rogue's best friend, but that just made it less likely for her to be suspicious. Kitty was flirting shamelessly with him, and he was flirting back. Kitty was showing off years of lessons, and Bobby was doing the same. It occurred to him he had no idea if Rogue could skate, but then he mentally returned to the present situation. Kitty was happily skating towards him. He began to do the same to her and then, both fully aware of what was happening, they kissed. Around them no one stopped what they were doing or even noticed the event that had just taken place. The pair separated and Bobby gestured for her to follow him. They got off the ice, took off their skates, and walked towards the forest on Xavier's property. Bobby had heard Rogue talking about a cabin in there once that was in fairly good condition and now it was time to see how good the furniture was.

It had been too long since Bobby had kissed, and as far as he was concerned both he and Kitty had been virgins far too long. Screw Rogue, he could have Kitty. Actually, that was the whole problem, he couldn't screw Rogue. He laughed out loud at that thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Would you like to check out a cabin out here? It's really nice…"

"I'd love to but …Bobby, do you think we should just stop now? I mean, Rogue's my friend…"

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't stop. If we stopped now you'd feel guilty and tell her we'd kissed, then she'd get mad at you. After this if you really want to stop you can tell her but either way you'll know exactly how much fun we could have."

She didn't say anything in response to that, and he knew there'd be no problem. Kitty and Bobby together was a couple that made perfect sense. Both were nice, attractive, slightly preppy, and able to touch. That was really all that mattered, right? And besides, if it didn't work out, Bobby still wouldn't have to be single, he'd if nothing else have a decent-looking girl to show off, and if they did work out then he could just dump Rogue and avoid Wolverine for a few years. It was, in Bobby's mind, a fool-proof plan. Rogue normally stayed inside and was the only one he knew of who'd ever been in. So there was no way he could think of that he could be caught. Not once did it occur to him that anyone would notice he and Kitty were gone, or that if their little affair continued they'd be doing it in the mansion where people could easily walk in on them. As long as Kitty didn't tell, and he was sure that after this she wouldn't, the two had no risk of getting caught.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"We're here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking. Well, lady's first."

"Uh, Bobby, I know you're probably really… well, experienced and all but I, like, um, I'm sort of… this is my first time actually…"

"Don't worry Kitty. It's mine to and I'm sure we'll both be amazing."

"You're sure Rogue won't find out unless we tell her?"

"Positive."

That being settled, the two of them proceeded to enter the cabin, find the bedroom and lose their virginity together on a queen-sized bed while his girlfriend and her best friend came outside and did a sketch of the half-frozen lake with the forest in the background. It was incredibly ironic that Bobby had chosen a place he'd never have known about if not for Rogue. That probably would have made Kitty feel guilty enough to stop. She, however, didn't know and he wasn't about to tell her, especially at this particular moment. Realizing the irony he paused a moment, and took the opportunity to unclasp Kitty's bra, just to see how large her breasts were. He continued thrusting when he was hit with the thought that Rogue's were much larger. Said Rogue just continued drawing, blissfully unaware of the betrayal taking place, just like so many others from her past. If someone had been walking by the cabin Rogue could have been alerted because Bobby and Kitty hadn't even shut the blinds. Since nobody did walk by it wasn't a problem, so that really had no affect. On a happier note, it had taken Kitty a few seconds to get over being mildly disturbed by the fact that the oh-so-macho Robert Jonathon Drake wore briefs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jealous, Rogue? Never. Of course she wasn't jealous. Just because Kitty and Bobby came out of the woods hand-in-hand with notorious make-out hair was no reason for jealousy. Well, she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't jealous. But then why was she suddenly so angry at Kitty?

Well, there was a perfectly logical explanation. Kitty was far too perfect and happy. She was a sweet little small-town raised girl, and was superior to Rogue in the eyes of almost everyone. While Kitty had been prom queen Rogue was president of the theatre, both a techie and an actor, dubbed the 'queen gothic tectress' by the rest of the performing arts department. Rogue had recently gone Goth, while Kitty was a cheerleader. Kitty was adorable, and Rogue- at least in her mind- was far from pretty. At least Rogue could attempt to convince herself Kitty was secretly a bitch. Kitty was the class president, Rogue wouldn't show school spirit if her life depended on it. Despite the fact that Rogue was graceful when she felt like it she couldn't compare to all of Kitty's grace that came with being a debutant. Hell, until Kitty had been bragging about it Rogue had never even heard of a debutant, which was apparently another word for someone that had enough cash to waste over $100 taking lessons in ballroom dancing and manners and balancing books on their head and all that shit. What freak would do that, anyway? When is the ability to waltz with a textbook on your head going to pay off?

Everybody loved Kitty alright, everybody except Rogue, who at the moment was seriously tempted to give the girl a black eye. Idiotic, slutty, loathsome, boyfriend stealing, repulsive, walks-through-walls-without-any-regard-for-privacy, little whore! There was a loud thud as Rogue threw Kitty's stereo at the wall, having only realized she was holding it after she let go. It would normally have caught her attention that the stereo had been on fire, but these weren't normal circumstances. This wasn't your typical depressed and hiding it with anger Rogue, or your slightly pissed Rogue, this was paranoid bordering on pissed and depressed Rogue. Besides, it had hit Kitty's NSYNC poster, which Rogue had wanted to destroy ever since her roommate had put it up. Now there was a slightly burnt hole in the wall and the poster was a pile of ash on the floor.

Rogue attempted to calm herself, and almost succeeded. Her attempts failed when she remembered the fact that Bobby and Kitty were holding hands earlier. Lightening flashed outside suddenly, and Rogue vaguely wondered what had angered the resident weather-witch. Maybe she'd finally asked Kurt out and he'd rejected her. Maybe, Rogue thought angrily, he was also secretly in love with Kitty Pryde. Maybe Kitty had been seducing all the males in the institute, along with the lesbians, and Bobby had been the lucky one just so Kitty could get revenge on Rogue for painting half the room dark green. Or maybe Kurt wasn't involved at all and Storm was secretly a lesbian and had seen Kitty with Bobby and was pissed about that! Rogue was on a roll now, and there was no stopping her irrational chain of thoughts. "Hell, maybe I was just paranoid and Bobby and Kitty were just friends till now but they'll somehow decide I have anger-management issues when they see the fucking hole in the wall and the broken stereo and… Wait a minute, since when was I strong enough to put a hole in the wall? And why is it singed? Ah, who cares. I'm probably just being paranoid and they're just friends… I hope. Otherwise, I guess if I'm really that strong it'll just be easier to kill the cat," Rogue thought. She was still far from shaking her anger and paranoia, but at least for now her roommate would survive the night in their room. As long as she didn't try to wake Rogue up in the morning, or talk to Rogue, smile at Rogue, or look at Rogue. Just as long as she didn't do any of that, or use her powers around Rogue, the girl would be fine.

Ghosting through the wall, the girl of the hour was beaming and as soon as she saw the hole in the wall and Rogue she asked "Are you ok? What happened?"

Rogue glared, and stormed out of the dorm to do a personalized danger-room session where all the bad-guys looked like Kitty. Lots and lots of Kitty Prydes with books on their heads, wearing ball-gowns and those damn 'Miss America' sashes. Rogue could imagine Kitty being Miss America. It was easy. It was also incredibly easy to imagine herself on the news with the headline **"DEADLY MUTANT ASSASSINATES MISS AMERICA" **with the words "_A mutant known only as Rogue claims Miss Kitty Pryde, Miss America, was once her best friend and then went behind Rogue's back with Rogue's boyfriend. This story is doubted to be true, and Rogue is facing execution or life in jail_."

Rogue programmed the danger room so the session was perfect, then spent several hours destroying Kitty robots.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After much deliberation (and Xavier threatening to enter her mind to get her to stop projecting such violent things) Rogue decided to go see Bobby and ask him if anything was going on. There was, however, no need. She opened his door to see a nude Bobby on top of Kitty, who was wearing only a thong which was about to be pulled off.

"SHIT! ROGUE! ROGUE, WAIT!" Kitty freaked out, pushing Bobby off and hastily pulling on her clothes, and was attempting to run after her best friend and apologize, begging for forgiveness. After she was dressed Kitty ran out the room to find Rogue. It would be difficult for two reasons. The first was that Kitty had no idea where Rogue would go when pissed off, the second being that Rogue was probably trying to avoid her. Phasing through everything and everyone, within an hour Kitty had covered the entire mansion and only had the woods left. She got to the cabin in 20 minutes and heard things breaking, so she knew she'd found Rogue. Gulping, Kitty braced herself for severe bodily harm and went inside. "Rogue?" she asked timidly.

"What?" Rogue's voice was cold and steely, reminding Kitty of a knife, something she desperately hoped Rogue didn't have access to."

"Um, look, I'm really, really sorry and… how did you find this place so quickly?"

"I was the first one here in years. I'm the reason it's not still covered in dust, and there's food and soda and… how did you know about it?" her voice hadn't lost its edge, if anything it was even harder.

"Uh, Bobby…" There was an awkward silence. "I didn't know you…"

"Yes, I suppose he forgot to mention that little detail."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you? FORGIVE YOU! You were my best friend, one of my only 2 girl friends, and you had sex in MY CABIN with MY BOYFRIEND! Forgive you? I HATE YOU! But thanks for reaffirming my belief that trust just makes life harder. You can just forget about our friendship, and all the good times we had. I know I want to. YOU LIED TO ME! You said we'd get through everything because we were such good friends! I TRUSTED YOU! I trusted you, when I hadn't trusted anyone but Logan in years, I trusted you more than Bobby, and look how you repaid me! I was an idiot, and you showed me my error, so thank you. Now that you've rubbed it in my face more, you can go continue where you left off, fucking my boyfriend in his room.

"You know, you'll regret this someday. Years from now, when I'm happy and control my powers and Bobby's done to you what the two of you did to me, you'll miss me. You'll be trying to figure out why you're all alone, and all you'll have left will be your memories. I'm a better friend than any of those prissy bitches you hang out with at school, they're like you; they'll stab you in the back if it's to their advantage. I'll be over all the pain this lesson of yours caused, and you'll be miserable and feeling as horrible as I am right now. And if you call me, I'll know who you are and just hang up, because you don't deserve anything else."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remy was coming to see Rogue. He technically could have called her, or written her a letter, but that wouldn't have been the same. Besides, when he got a job in New York, he couldn't help but go visit his old friend. God, he missed her. Her soft skin, her scathing tongue and incredible temper, her gorgeous eyes that everyone thought were brown when those were just colored contacts, everything about her. He wanted her back where she belonged, with him. Besides, letters were overrated, and what he had to say would be much better said in person.

Mind you, Remy still didn't know how to say what he was going to. "Rogue, I know it's been a long time and I know why you left and we can get around your powers like we did before." No, that wouldn't work. "Rogue, I think I might love you." No way in hell. "Rogue-" his thoughts were cut off as his powers kicked in. He felt pain like he'd never felt before. He felt sorry for whoever it was, but this wasn't the time for pity. He put his empathic walls up and kept driving his baby, a gorgeous '05 Valkyrie Rune .It was second in his heart to only Rogue. It's had an 1832cc liquid-cooled horizontally opposed six-cylinder engine with PGM-FI carburetion with automatic choke, and its ignition was computer-controlled digital with three-dimensional mapping. The paint color was Candy Black Cherry, a dark red color. (A/N: yes, I'm drooling over a bike, leave me alone. Besides, it's hot, and I'll never get one because it's $27,699 and I'm only 15.)

Some people back in New Orleans would probably think the apocalypse was coming, as nervous as he was. Yes, Remy LeBeau, prince of thieves and king of hearts, was nervous because of a girl. Rogue, however, was far from being a normal girl. She was the first person -and the last- to like his eyes, she didn't faun over him, and she yelled at him all the time. The two of them argued just to kiss and make up- or more accurately fuck and make up- and they continuously treated the other like shit. That, however, was just part of the complex game they played, and it was fun. Of course, if anyone else tried to treat one of them like that the other kicked the idiot's ass immediately. They were the strangest, most insane, argumentative, and loving couple you'd ever meet. It's a very intricate relationship which you have to see to understand.

Remy had been shocked when Rogue told him she was leaving. She refused adamantly to tell him why, even though now he knew. It bothered him deeply how little he knew about her past. She knew virtually nothing about his, but at least she knew his real name. He was stuck calling her Rogue but she knew him as Remy, not just Gambit. The extent of his knowledge of her background was that she was from Mississippi. No knowledge of her family, friends, or even birthday was known to anyone else, and that was quite literal. He knew at some point in time she'd used Marie as an alias, but that was as useless to him as Rogue.

Back to the task at hand, how to approach Rogue. He really wasn't all that interested in pissing her off, he just wanted her affection. Whether she was gentle like he knew she was sometimes or harsh like when he'd come back after being gone for several days he didn't care. Mind you, he knew she'd probably give him many, many bruises, but he had no problems with that. At the moment he wouldn't care if she suffocated him, at least he'd have her back. They'd always been much like fire and water. She was a fiery girl with insane passion and drive that sometimes made her life very difficult. At the same time she was scared of taking risks and had issues dealing with people. He was a laidback man that strongly agreed with whoever said "Nothing risked, nothing gained," and played people as well as he played cards.

It hit him for the first time she was the first girl he'd cared about after they broke up. Even if she didn't want to get back together with him, it occurred to him that he'd remember her until he died. He was suddenly incredibly jealous of all of the people living at Xavier's School for the Gifted, because they got to be with her all day every day. Remy decided they were all a bunch of bastards. No, he didn't know them or how they'd treated her, but he automatically hated them for being with her when he wasn't. He hated them as much as he'd hate someone if they hit his bike. Damn, he wanted to kill them.

The closer he got to the institute, the weaker his shields seemed to get. Aw, shit. Only once before had he had issues this bad with his powers, and that had been someone suicidal. He'd ignored it and realized what happened when he saw the news that night. He couldn't let someone kill themselves, especially when they might be one of Rogue's friends. Sometimes he could swear the girl was going to drive him insane. Next thing you know he'd be giving away all his money to the community and give his baby to some obnoxious boy that dreamed of owning a motorcycle. He silently reassured himself nothing, not even Rogue, could make him get rid of his Valkyrie Rune. The person who was feeling so much pain was getting closer, apparently coming from somewhere within the little forest thing that Xavier apparently thought would make a good yard for the children. Vowing to kill the person himself if anything happened to his beautiful bike, he hit the brakes, jumped off his bike, carefully hid it, and then headed into the trees.

hmm... i wonder who could possibly be suicidal in the forest-thingy at the mansion. the next chapter is gonna be pure Rogue, and after that let the Romy begin! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Just as a warning, this contains some dark stuff and a few of my own personal opinions from past experiences so if you really can't stand dark things this is your warning. As for my opinions- they're just opinions so don't freak out and kill me if you think I'm wrong. Enjoy the chapter and... REVIEW! Now, on with the story

Chapter 5

Kitty had proceeded to storm out of the cabin sobbing, and Rogue felt a small stab of guilt. The guilt, however, quickly dissipated leaving only pain and anger. Two emotions which badly needed an outlet. Depression was the swifter of the emotions and quickly took control. Now, after blowing up at Kitty, she was thinking about the relationship she and Bobby had. Had. The word seemed far more significant now than she knew was possible. She HAD a relationship with Bobby. She HAD a friendship with Kitty. She HAD a decent life. Now that was ruined. The two things that held her life together and made it bearable were gone, and she didn't have a reason to keep going anymore. The last phrase hit Rogue like a subway; she had no real reason left to live.

Without giving it any real thought, Rogue went to the kitchen, opened a drawer, and pulled out a knife she had stashed in the cabin for cooking purposes. Now, however, it was not to cut meat. No, it would cut human flesh. That was when the anger took possession, when she picked up the knife. Angrily, she thought of how stupid Bobby and Kitty must have believed her to be. And brought the edge of the knife to her wrist. This was her last resort, she had nothing left. Rogue's life had been taken away. Absently wondering if it would be wrong to commit suicide or even if it would be right, Rogue decided that right or wrong chances were she'd kill herself. Mutilation that was unsightly, she thought, and really didn't care at all. The knife's blade hit same spot, dragged along the skin, deeper into it.

Actually, she'd wanted this for a while. It started when she killed Jean. Yes, she killed Dr. Jean Grey. If she'd learned how to land a jet before that mission it wouldn't have been broken, and Jean wouldn't have had a reason to sacrifice herself. The sacrifice made Rogue angry, to her sacrifice was simply taking the easy way out while gaining affection. The knife came down once more as she took out her anger on herself. Would anybody understand? At that moment if someone had just told her it was all ok, that she was ok, she would have believed them. If someone had come in at that moment Rogue would have stopped. No one came.

What was the point of living anyway? She had no friends, no family, no chance of gaining friends, and would eventually just die anyway. With that she cut one more time, in the same spot, deeper still. Looking down at her wrist she saw one long horizontal line running flawlessly along her vein and pouring crimson at an incredible rate. Blood, she mused, was nothing like what you saw on TV and in the movies. It was random, slowly oozing out then gushing then slowing again. The shape it formed was also random. You always saw it becoming a round spot, or a straight line without going outside some invisible margins, but in reality a shapeless blob was formed, thinner in the more shallow areas and thicker where the wound was deeper, it was closer to a sea creature than anything else; there were tentacles reaching across with intersections and in some places it blurred together creating a blob not worth describing. She laughed mirthlessly at this revelation. Some of the children believed nothing on television aside from cartoons was untrue, and if they were here they'd be proven otherwise. Mind you if they were here they'd also see that death wasn't glorious or hilarious or stunning, just death. It's more like being in a haze than anything else. Some details are clear and others blurry, everything assumes a dream-like quality and the actual situation doesn't sink in until later, when you expect the person to say or do something and they aren't there to do it. (A/N: If you've experienced someone you're close to dying and disagree I'm sorry, but this is my personal experience from when my mom died and other such experiences. Also, this story isn't exactly from Rogue's POV though you'll see lots of her opinions. Now, my wonderful readers continue reading). A bloody death is no more dramatic then silent ones, and the results are still the same.

It was ironic that Rogue had most adamantly denied TV being true, and her death was the thing that would prove her point. She started crying, but was still more angry than depressed. Tears of self-loathing and regret poured out all at once, but Rogue still didn't regret suicide. She regretted not getting to do what she wanted to when alive. All the stupid things she did overwhelmed her, along with all the people she wanted to say goodbye to, all the parts of her past that she knew she should remember but didn't. Her vision blurred. With a dry laugh Rogue thought how it was too late now. Then she lost the ability to see all together. Hearing was something she could still do but all she heard was her own breathing and that sound was frightening. Either way that sense was fading quickly. Sound became more and more muffled and suddenly it was like someone had put the world on mute and Rogue had gone blind. She was crumpled in a heap on the ground but still mentally conscious, thinking how strange this was. Suddenly all at once she completely lost consciousness as if someone had pressed the off button. Death was far swifter than she'd ever imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Remy stopped dead in his tracks towards the person who was feeling so much pain and anger. He'd been running towards them, when suddenly he felt surprise, then nothing. "Merde!" If whoever the suicidal idiot was actually died and Rogue had been close to them Remy would… well, apparently he'd arrived A cabin had just come into view, it probably had about 3 rooms and it was fairly well made. It sunk in that the person was probably inside and he didn't have much time left to save them.

Quickening his pace, Remy briefly wondered why someone would do something like that. Then he reminded himself it was easier not to get involved with other people's problems. He got to the cabin, went in, and was suddenly filled with foreboding. Shaking off the idea of just leaving and forgetting all of this, he continued till he saw a girl crumpled on the floor. She was about 5'7'' and looked a lot like Rogue, only this girl had 2 white streaks in her hair. There was a ton of blood still coming from her left wrist. At least the blood and water weren't separating so she was still alive. He bent down and, without turning her over, grabbed the girl's wrist to take her pulse. It was weak, and she needed medical attention soon. Remy decided to turn the girl over. She didn't look like she'd weigh too much, and he needed to know what the chances were that he'd be able to carry her. When he turned her over her nearly had a heart attack. The girl was Rogue. There was no way in hell he was taking her back to the place she'd been when she decided to do this. Sure, he didn't know the story, but still, this was Rogue. Remy wasn't about to risk her trying to do this again. Now he had to grab her and run. For the first time in his life he wished he had a car so it would be easier to drive her somewhere safe. He knew about her powers, and knew she couldn't go to a hospital so his only option was to try to stop the bleeding and hope she'd be alright. He tore off a strip of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around her wrist. It wasn't great but it was the best he could do until she was back at his apartment. He used the fireman's hold since it involved less risk of skin-to-skin contact (it hadn't sunk in that he'd taken her pulse and been fine, nor did he want to take risks at the time) and ran as fast as he could to his bike.

Putting an unconscious girl onto a motorcycle and making sure she didn't fall off while moving the bike back to the street proved to be a difficult task. It took 20 minutes to do and she almost fell off twice. By the time he'd managed to get on and have some confidence she wouldn't fall off it had been half an hour and Remy was scared out of his mind. He blamed her for that, for his recent insanity. She must be doing something to me, he reasoned, because sane I'd never worry this much about anyone but me. Biting his lip as it occurred that blood could get on his baby, he went off at 85 mph and rising. By the time he reached his apartment the mph was 125 and it had been 1 hour and 5 minutes since they'd got to his bike. His poor, poor baby had dried blood spots, but they could be washed off. Now all he had to do was get Rogue to his room unnoticed, find a first aid kit, and see how long it took for the girl to regain consciousness. It was a good thing everyone in the damn apartment complex were oblivious.

After getting to his room and locating the first aid kit and wrapping her wrist in a ridiculously long strip of gauze, Remy laid Rogue down on his bed and sat on the edge just waiting. Realizing he hadn't checked to see she was alive since at the cabin, Remy saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He ended up falling asleep watching it, and had horrible nightmares about Rogue driving his baby and crashing into a tree resulting in the destruction of both Rogue and his Valkyrie Rune. He was sleeping fitfully when Rogue slowly began to regain consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The x-men were panicking. Rogue hadn't shown up to math. That happened fairly often since she hated it and it was right after they got a 2 hour break to do whatever they wanted. Scott, being her teacher, asked the professor to contact Rogue and tell her to get to class. He couldn't locate her so they assumed she'd simply fallen asleep. When she missed the evening danger-room session they knew that wasn't true. Kitty said she might be at the cabin so Logan went there. He found blood that he knew was Rogue's, and also smelled that someone else had been there. And that whoever it was had left with Rogue. There was a trail of spattered blood where they'd taken her back to the motorcycle they were driving. The only reason Logan even knew the person drove a motorcycle was because there were tire tracks on the edge of the forest floor. They had 2 options. Option 1 was to hunt down everyone in New York with a bike and see if their scent was the same. Option 2 was to wait for the professor to locate her. The former was more appealing to Logan, Jubilee, Kurt, Storm, and Scott. Charles Xavier, however, chose the latter.

Bobby seemed incredibly unconcerned, which annoyed Jubilee and Logan to know end. He was her boyfriend, damn it! Sure, he may not deserve her, but he could at least be worried when she was missing! Jubilee also noted that Kitty seemed depressed but not about Rogue. She and Logan, being Rogue's 2 best friends aside from Kitty and Bobby, ranted together about the treachery of Kitty and Bobby. It was great fun, and made them feel better. Until they noticed the two holding hands and whispering. When Bobby noticed that they were being watched he told Kitty and the two instantaneously dropped the others hand.

Meanwhile, Charles Xavier could be found in his office looking, to a bystander, calm as ever. He was, despite appearances, anything but. He was sad that something like that could happen to one of his students. Soon he was also angry and disappointed due to a couple of students projecting accidentally. Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde and Robert 'Bobby' Drake had apparently driven Rogue to the cabin she'd been taken from. He'd thought the two were better than that, thought Bobby loved Rogue enough to go without touch. Apparently he'd been incredibly mislead.

Scott was sulking in his room. For the second time in under a year he'd lost someone he cared about. After Jean's death (A/N: I know Jean's not really dead but I suck at writing her character so in this fic she's really dead, at least for now) he'd promised himself not to let it happen again. Of all people, why did it have to be Rogue? The two of them had formed a bond since Jean died, as strange as it was. Both had blamed themselves for Jean's death, both thought the other was insane for thinking that, and Rogue had half-convinced him it wasn't his fault. When she had horrible nightmares and woke up screaming and drenched in sweat and tears he was there, and when he almost started crying teaching his 1st period one day she got him out with not only an excuse but protectiveness that made everyone leave him alone. She'd even had to put up with people claiming she had a crush on him, but hadn't once complained about it to him. They really did have a bond, like… siblings. Yes, siblings, that was it…. Right?

Sorry this chapters not that great but I wanted to show the x-men's reactions. By the way, thanks to all of the people who've actually reviewed, you're all awesome! I'll try to post the next chapter by tomorrow, if not it should be up on Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Groaning, Rogue opened her eyes and was surprised to find she wasn't staring at the ceiling of the med-lab. Or the cabin. So where the hell was she?

"Mornin', chere," was the first thing she heard.

"Who the- REMY! What the hell are you doing? Where are we? Why… damn it, Swamp Rat, you did it again!"

"Did what?" was Remy's innocent response.

"Interfered with my life! I didn't need your help when I was 14, I don't need it now!" Rogue was pissed. Then she realized that he must have found her. Apparently the bastard couldn't even let her die without getting involved… but how did he find her?"

Remy gave her a more serious look than she'd known he was capable of. "Chere, Gambit and y' both know y' need help." The fact that she didn't argue satisfied him for now, so he chose to change subjects. "So, Roguey, how y' been keepin' off boys in de institute?"

Rogue gave him a death glare like no other, than replied, "Ah haven't had any trouble with it. 's not too hard when there aren't any boys interested."

"Y' livin' wit' a bunch o' blind men an' retards now? An' Remy heard de x-men be some o' de best… Remy's disappointed. Unless y' turned lesbian on me…" The back of her gloved hand collided with his face. At least one thing hadn't changed, she was still just as violent as always. "Y' may be as violent as always, but dat doesn't answer Remy's question. 'Course, y' can only convince Remy de same way y' always convinced him before dat y' love me. Remember, chere? It's great fun…"

"Ah… Ah can't. Ah can't touch at all now Remy."

"Yes, y' can. Remy touched y' tons already and we're both fine." He let that sink in for her, especially since he'd only comprehended it when she was unconscious. Rogue hesitantly reached out to touch his face. No memories, no thoughts, no psych, and he looked fine. She decided to take a risk; she kissed him.

After about 30 seconds she pulled away, just to be sure he was really ok. Yep, Remy was just as hot and cocky as when she'd been 14 and he'd been 19. (A/N: Now she's 17 and he's 22 cuz I have no clue what their actual ages are). Remy didn't give Rogue much time to inspect him, quickly pulling her back into the kiss. It was incredibly convenient they'd been sitting on a bed, and Remy saw that as a sign. The fact that he'd put her there had nothing to do with it.

Soon she was lying underneath him, and discovered that while it took her a little longer to unzip his fly after years without practice he still got her out of her clothes without any effort. While she was fumbling he took his shirt off, and when he was done with that he managed to get rid of his pants, an object which the couple both thought was overrated. His hair was falling over his face, and the two of them were both eager for something they hadn't done for far too long.

In the background a slight knocking could be heard but neither really cared. Rogue hadn't touched anyone at all for years and wasn't going to be distracted… the door opened.

"Shit!" was the general reaction. 3 boys had just come in and all of them said the same thing. Upon realizing that was also Rogue's response, while Remy glared and protectively held the comforter up for Rogue until she was dressed, then he began pulling on his clothes.

"What de hell are y' doing 'ere Pietro?" Remy growled, reminding Rogue of Logan to an absurd degree.

"WhothehellissheGambit?We'rehereworkingnottohavesex!" A grand total of two people, including him, understood that.

"Mah name's Rogue, Gambit has sex whenever he feels like it last Ah checked, and Ah'd appreciate it if ya at least told meh who y' are before ya'll spaz out on meh."

"I'm Pietro."

"Rogue, how did you understand him?" one of Pietro's companions chimed in. "It's still hard for me and I'm his teammate!"

"John? What the hell are ya doin' here boy?"

"Gambit ne'er been so confused in 'is life."

Sorry this chapters so short and it took a day longer to update than planned but I've been having some "personal issues". The next chapter should be a lot longer and hopefully won't suck nearly as much. Also, if anybody knows a lot about the acolytes and would tell me that'd be great because my knowledge of them is very pathetic and leaves much to be desired.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the room which had previously belonged to both Rogue and Kitty and was now just Kitty's, a usually hyper brunette could be found sobbing. Any x-man the walked by could hear her. The majority wouldn't give a damn. Her life had been unraveled and it was all because of Rogue. If she hadn't been kidnapped then nobody would care that Kitty and Bobby were hooking up behind Rogue's back. Now Kitty had been projecting and a new student heard and soon the whole school knew. Bobby blamed Kitty and half the school was angry at her, including all of the teachers. Since when was Rogue so popular anyways? Kitty was supposed to be popular, Kitty was social, and Rogue had to be forced to leave the institute or even their room. If Rogue ever came back Kitty would kill her. That stupid speech about Kitty missing Rogue was ridiculous…but then why was it Kitty had a strange feeling that she deserved this and that whatever happened to Rogue was her fault?

Bobby, meanwhile, was drowning his sorrows in the new student, Carol Danvers. The girl was invincible and could fly, and she had a better body than Kitty or Rogue. Blondes, he decided, not only had more fun but were more fun. He'd come to her venting, and since she listened to him and didn't really know Rogue, he decided he liked her. After this make out session there was no doubt about it: he liked her a lot. Sure, he technically should have felt bad for doing this to Kitty, but if she hadn't projected her thoughts he wouldn't be being shunned by half the mansion and threatened by a quarter of the remaining residents. Damn, his ex had a lot of guys who liked her, and a lot of teachers. Surprisingly, not many girls seemed to care. At the moment he was just considering taking Carol somewhere more private, so the Wolverine didn't find and skewer him, when he was interrupted.

Coming out of her room and going down to the library, Kitty felt even worse. Meaning both more depressed and more angry. Bobby was making out with some bitchy blonde newbie! "BOBBY! YOU ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT I LIKED YOU! Carol, you -" She got cut off quite abruptly by someone grabbing her by the neck. Bobby was quickly in a very similar hold, and Wolverine said, "Come on kids, you have a hell of a lot of danger room sessions and you'd better get started."

"You can't do this, you have no reason!" Bobby confidently protested. He really, really didn't like the hairy Canadian mutant. What was his problem anyway? He was WAY to old for Rogue, and she couldn't even have sex. What was the point of a relationship with her? And if the man didn't like her that way why one earth would he be so protective? It wasn't like they could have a bond or something.

"I do actually. Disorderly conduct for both of you, language for Miss Pryde, another count of disorderly conduct for you Mr. Drake, and unfair blaming of others for both of you." Carol opened her mouth, "And I can give you somethin' REAL special for disorderly conduct Miss Danvers, it's something Hank's been working on to disable powers, it'll help you fight without them if you really wanna join these two." Carol's mouth shut. "Now, about your further punishment…"

"FURTHER PUNISHMENT!" both Bobby and Kitty shrieked.

"Since you're so eager I'll give you even more than I was planning on. First, you'll have to clean the jet, every car in the garage, and the kitchen. Then you'll get to do another danger room session, followed by helping Hank with his research on the mutant gene. After that you get another danger room session, then make dessert for everybody here in the mansion with the exception of you two, and after five more danger room sessions you'll be done until tomorrow when Scooter'll take over. Any questions? Good, now you can start your first 10 danger room sessions. Have fun, and no, you can't get out of this one, I'll be watching you." If they weren't so scared, Bobby and Kitty probably would have cussed and began to yell at each other, but neither of them was brave enough to attempt to form a coherent sentence.

Sorry it's not longer but I fully intend to torture them more later on. Besides, I tried to do this really quickly cuz I've been really busy and felt bad for taking so long to update. I'll post the next chapter ASAP, please R&R! Oh yeah, and happy valentines day!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Um, Ah'm Rogue and… who exactly are ya'll and why are ya in Remy's apartment?" a very confused and still embarrassed Rogue asked.

"We're the Acolytes. I'm Piotr and apologize for barging in on Gambit and you but would like to remind you we did knock."

"… Right…. Don't worry 'bout it Piotr but do ya mind tellin' meh what… YOU WORK FOR MAGNETO! DAMN IT LEBEAU AH'M GONNA KILL YA!" Everyone was incredibly confused. "Fucking asshole, what's in it for you? Ah'm sure you can get paid just as well for other jobs and find much prettier gals ta have one night stands with. Or maybe this is just your sick idea of payback for meh walkin' out on ya?

"And John, Ah know ya were pissed about the whole touchin' ya and putting out the fire but this? Ah didn't expect ya ta hate meh so much ya'd go along with ol' bucket head tryin' ta make meh a sacrifice for mutant kind! Ah thought ya were an ok guy, hell, Ah even thought ya were nahce but this… Do tell meh, where am Ah gonna be abducted to this tahme? Maybe somethin' more original, lahke fuckin' Big Ben so Ah can turn all of England inta mutants!"

"Uh, Rogue…"

"WHAT!"

"… 1: What the hell are you talking about? And 2: Did you know your accent gets thicker when you're mad?"

"…What do ya mean what am Ah talkin' 'bout?"

"Um, the mutant sacrifice thing and big ben…"

"Well, Ah figured after the Statue of Liberty it was the natural first…" she noticed his completely lost expression. "Don't tell meh the x-men didn't tell ya'll about Liberty Island?" Judging by the look on John's face they hadn't. "To make a long story short Mags decided, oh so brilliantly, 'Oh! That Rogue gal has powers to absorb others! If she touches me she can power mah machine to turn all o' New York into mutants and then we can rule the world, with me reigning supreme! Sure she'll die, but what's one person compared to mutant kind?' After that bucket head, the blue bitch, frog-boy and the oh-so-wonderful cat man kidnapped meh, Ah almost died but the x-men saved meh and Logan brought meh back ta life, and all Ah have ta show for it is some really disturbing knowledge about sex and booze and a couple o' white streaks. Now do ya get it?"

"…So… My boss killed you trying to turn New York into mutants so you could take over the world, Wolverine brought you back to life, you call Sabretooth cat boy, and Logan knows a lot about sex?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That's simple enough." Everyone aside from Rogue and John himself gaped at the pyromaniac. "What?"

"Don't worry about it Johnny, they just thought ya were an idiot and only now realized ya might actually have a brain."

"Oh. Ok."

"Uh, nooffenseRemybutyoureallyshould'vepickedagirlthatdoesn'thateyouremployersomuch."

"What?" was Remy's response.

"Ah think he said 'No offense, Remy, but you really should have picked a girl that… doesn't hate your employer so much?" Pietro nodded.

"Yeah, that's it."

"So… who all's part o' the acolytes?"

"Well, mydad'sleader. I'mPietro, that's Piotr, you alreadyknowRemyandJohn. Sabretooth's also a part of it."

"Oh joy. So, if ya aren't here for somethin' involvin' usin' meh, what are ya here for?"

"Gambit has a mission to go on. O' course, I'd forget about it to if I'd been having sex with you." John was rewarded for the statement by Rogue back-handing him.

"…Gambit, come here for a second," Pietro ordered. Gambit consented, and soon all the Acolytes that were there were huddled together. "Look, she knows about us and she's an x-man. Either she joins us or we have to kill her."

"Non."

"Look, I'm second in command and since my dad's not here I call the shots. If you don't want her dead you better get her to join us."

"Wait, if you just about fucked her, does that mean she's been joshin' everybody all this time and just didn't touch Bobby cuz he's repulsive?"

"Non, we just… Stay on topic, y' moron."

"Exactly. Ok, let's tell her what's-" Pietro got cut off, and the person who did it surprised them all immensely.

"Ah heard ya. Never gossip 'bout somebody with abnormally good senses. That's one thing Ah can thank Logan for. Now, lets get some things settled.Ah'm not an x-man anymore, wasn't when Ah got here. Ah just found out Ah could touch, and at least if Ah join the team it'll annoy the shit outta Magneto and Sabretooth. Does that give you your answer?"

Beaming, the psycho-but-loveable Saint John Allerdyce said, "Welcome to the Acolytes." Then, "Does this mean you didn't find Bobby repulsive?"

"Believe meh John, Ah'd fuck any of ya- meaning in the room, not all Acolytes- than Bobby any day o' the week.

I didn't give Piotr an accent because I really, really suck at it, so just use your imaginations and pretend he has one. Believe me, your imaginations work better than my typing-Russian-accent-skills. They really, really do... Remember, reviews make the world a better place! I'm going to wait till I have 15 reveiws to post the next chapter just to see how long it takes so yeah...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ah heard ya. Ah'm not an x-man anymore, wasn't when Ah got here. Ah just found out Ah could touch, and at least if Ah join the team it'll annoy the shit outta Magneto and Sabretooth. Does that give you your answer?"

Beaming, the psycho-but-loveable Saint John Allerdyce said, "Welcome to the Acolytes." Then, "Does this mean you didn't find Bobby repulsive?"

"Believe meh John, Ah'd fuck any of ya- meaning in the room, not all Acolytes- than Bobby any day o' the week. An' don't even think 'bout makin' some smartass remark 'bout that meanin' Remy's not special or Ah'll personally insure ya don't live to be 18."

"…But my birthday's in 2 days."

"Ah know. Which is why ya better be careful." John just mumbled something about southerners and then shut up.

"Well, time to leave Gambit's apartment and get to headquarters. You are soluckyIcangetyouin. Ihavesome persuasivepowersovermyfather." Pietro was thrilled to finally have someone to understand him. He was trying to slow down for her until he remembered he didn't need to. It was great.

"Ok." Nobody moved. "Ya'll heard him, we're gettin' out a here and goin to where ya normally stay. An' stop staring at meh like that, it's rude." They left, Piotr riding with Pietro, Rogue riding with Remy, and John driving his own car. Rogue enjoyed riding on Remy's motorcycle much more this time, possibly because she was conscious. She'd surprised them all with her knowledge of bikes, then continued to amaze them when she saw Pietro's corvette and liked it for more than just the looks and the fact it was a convertible. The engine was spectacular, and it had a very cool custom paint job that, judging by the convincing flames, John had something to do with.

Once they'd arrived at the base Rogue almost died of shock. This place was even bigger than the mansion, and it was pure metal. It was foreboding, and the location was isolated enough that if someone did stumble upon it they'd probably assume it was a prison. When they walked in she had a feeling of being cut off, like some connection she'd had was just broken. Shaking her head, she accredited it to post traumatic stress. She had no idea that it was more than that.

"Um, stay out here." Rogue hadn't even noticed that she'd been following Pietro, and they were now standing outside of a large metal door. Looking around the halls, she saw it was bigger than the others. Magneto's office, that was what it had to be. Absently, she took a strand of white hair and wrapped it around her finger. The others went in, and she remained outside, wondering what was going on inside.

"Um, father…"

"Yes? It had best be importance, you entered without warning and you've been warned about that before." If it was anyone besides his son they wouldn't have gotten a warning, or a chance to explain.

"Well, uh, you see…" Now Magneto was getting nervous. His son was speaking at a normal pace and no one else was even looking at him.

"Sir, Gambit has recruited someone else that may have valuable information about the x-men," John sounded professional for once in his life.

"Oh really? And who might that be?"

"…Rogue," Gambit said, clearly intimidated by the man in front of him. No one wanted to be on Magneto's bad side, and this could very well qualify him to be there.

"Why would Rogue want to join us if not to get information from us for Charles?"

"Uh, Gambit found 'er, um, wanderin' 'round hurt. 'pparently she did sometin the x-men not so happy 'bout, said she ain't one any more."

"Yeah, I mean, you don't just go jump in bed with your enemy to get information!" John attempted to be helpful. The master of magnetism raised an eyebrow.

"She can touch?"

"Not sure 'bout everybody but she can touch Gambit, dat's for sure."

"If it's certain she's not a spy she could be a valuable asset to the team. She can stay, but will be watched very carefully. If she's not as bitter towards the x-men as you all believe you, Gambit, will personally be held responsible. Do you understand Mr. LeBeau?"

"Perfectly." Damn, he hoped Rogue hadn't been lying. What his punishment would be if she wasn't was not something Gambit wanted to think about, let alone actually face. Soon after Gambit responded the Acolytes were dismissed along with one final sentence from Magneto.

"Enjoy telling Victor, boys."

Outside, Rogue had been bored out of her mind. Eavesdropping, she knew without trying, would be futile. Most things she could hear through. 3 foot thick soundproof metal doors were one of the exceptions. So she'd been leaning against a wall when the others exited. She didn't show the eagerness she felt, nor did she ask them the verdict.

"Roguey, you're home!" John yelled. She grinned slightly.

"So, boys, where's mah room?"

"Well, you have several options. One is next to-"

"ME!"

"-Creed. Another's next to-"

"ME!"

"-Piotr, and the last one's next to-"

"ME!"

"…John."

"PICK ME!"

"Hmm, I think I'll go with-"

"ME! ME! ME!"

"Piotr."

"NOOOOOO! Wait a minute, the only empty room next to Piotr is also next to me! BUAHAHAHA! I WIN! SHE PICKED ME OVER ALL OF YOU!" No one said anything, letting John enjoy his moment of dillusional success. Rogue was the first to say something.

"Hey, John?"

"Yes, milady?"

"…What are you high on?"

"Meet me in my room tonight and I might share some with you."

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me switch to Sabretooth."

"You wouldn't do that, you have to share a bathroom with whoever's on you're right side."

"Damn it, I hate it when people prove my threats can't happen." Well. This could be very interesting. Who would have thought John would be so interesting. Everyone, admittedly, but it was still amusing to Rogue. If only Bobby could see her now. He'd probably kill someone. Well, if she didn't catch him and kill him first.

Yay! This one was fairly long! Review! I want to know what you all thought of my insane John, and anything and everything else. 20 reviews next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

It's short but great fun.

Chapter 12

Bobby and Kitty were on their 8th danger room session and ready to collapse. On the bright side, Bobby thought, Kitty had been civil thus far. Probably because if they were fighting at that particular moment, they'd both get killed by the machines on this level. Apparently this was a new stimulation created by Logan. Speaking of the Wolverine, he was up in the control room watching with amusement as the 2 students were about to get hit by lasers. Kitty grabbed Bobby and phased the two of them, then proceeded to leave Bobby half-way in the floor and continue fighting with him in that position shouting profanity. Kitty managed to complete the level and Bobby didn't get seriously injured. Now that session was over it was time for some adult intervention.

"Pryde!" Wolverine yelled.

"Yes?" she meekly replied. 'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me…'

"Abandoning your teammate and putting them at risk is something no team can afford." Bobby smirked from his position. "Traitors, however, are enemies. Both you and Drake are traitors. By taking Drake down you proved that you remain loyal to the team, just like if you'd taken down Mystique. I do not forgive what you did to Rogue and will not condone it. You have, however, been punished. Go clean up the kitchen and then you're done. I suggest that you don't say anything negative about Rogue unless you want me to reconsider this.Drake-

"Yeah?" Bobby was dying to protest being a traitor but reconsidered.

"You have 2 more danger room sessions before you clean the jets and everyone's cars. And I don't wanna hear any complaints or I'll give you more to do." Bobby had opened his mouth but it was now shut once more. Kitty sweetly said, "Bobby, have fun with the blonde because we're over," and then skipped out of the danger room and up to the kitchen. She couldn't believe she'd given up her friendship with Rogue for that.

Did you like it? Do you want Bobby to be tortured further cuz he will be and later I might, key word might, kill him off. 25 reviews means I'll post the next chapter, so review! I see plot twists in the near future!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been a week since Rogue had left the x-men, and she honestly enjoyed the acolytes much more. Pietro was cocky beyond belief but not bad, John was completely psychotic but a really good friend and when you needed to have fun he was perfect, Piotr was very kind and artistic despite his appearance, and Remy… well, he was Remy. Sabretooth was… well, he was just avoided at all costs and great fun to annoy. Magneto rarely came out of his office but had been surprisingly kind to Rogue, actually more so than to Pietro, and gave her private lessons on her powers. Not having to go to school was another upside to being on the Acolytes.

Things had been going so well, in fact, Rogue had let her guard down quite a bit. Which, as always, eventually led to disaster. It had been a good day, Rogue had been able to use some of the powers from people she'd absorbed, and Magneto had been pleased. Leave it to John to ruin the mood. "So, Roguey, what was YOUR family like?"

"What?"

"Your family. We know that Gambit was adopted into some weird guild-y thing, Piotr was raised by Russian farmers, and I was raised by a nice Australian couple that despised the ocean and lived in the desert with all the pretty fires and kangaroos, but what about you?"

"I lived in Mississippi."

"And?"

"End of story. I wasn't a thief or a farmer or a pyro nor did I have any siblings." She was being brief and sending all signs to shut up, but sadly John didn't grasp that concept.

"What about your parents?" he had never sounded quite so annoying. "It can't be that bad. Just tell us something about your daddy. You look like an ideal daddy's girl, are you one?"

"Mah father was a complete ass and Ah would be absolutely fine if he rotted in hell for all eternity." With that Rogue stormed out and went into her room in hopes that everyone would get the hint and leave her alone. Soon someone was knocking on her door. Probably just Piotr making sure she was ok, Rogue hoped. He'd acted sort of like a big brother to her and she appreciated it, so that would make since.

"Rogue? You ok?" came through the door.

"Pietro?"

"Can you please just open the door?" Sighing, Rogue went over and did as he requested. "Well? Are you alright?"

"Ah'm fine." Damn it, she'd meant to sound more convincing.

"Wanna talk about it? I mean, I know what it's like to have family problems; my dad's a mutant terrorist and my mom died in labor."

"No. No, Ah don't wanna talk 'bout it, and no, ya don't understand."

"Then help me. I care about you Rogue, we all do. Well, maybe not ALL of us, but Sabretooth doesn't count as a person, only as a cat, and cats don't care about much."

She offered him a weak smile, but didn't stop his worrying at all.

"Look, Rogue," he grabbed her arm in a friendly manner and didn't notice her flinch, "I really want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong. No one can help if you block us out… What's wrong?" She had tensed up incredibly, and when he'd taken his hand off her arm then put it back she flinched again, this time noticed. "Are you ok?" She purposely took his hand off her arm before replying.

"I'll be fine."

"Meaning you're not, but you don't want to talk about it even though it would help." She didn't say anything to that, which he took as proof that he was right. Inspired, he decided to continue. "It won't hurt to talk, and if you need help…" just in case, he pulled up her sleeve, to make sure he hadn't hit some cut. It wouldn't surprise him at all if she cut herself, and he wanted to have some idea of what he was getting into. What he saw was completely unexpected. Black and blue were playing up her harm, and the bruises were the shape of hands. Blushing, Rogue pulled the sleeve back down. "Who did this to you?"

"No one. I… it's complicated," she spoke softly, but he heard her none the less.

"Rogue," he said it more gently than ever before.

"It's not recent, ok? …Back at the institute, when Bobby got mad…"

"That bastard. …Oh, god. It wasn't the first time, was it?"

Rogue was blushing, and spoke even more quietly than before. "No. No, it's not. My dad… he never did like me, and when I got my powers…" She was looking down and he was surprised to see that she was shaking slightly. The Rogue was crying. So he did the only thing he could do. Pietro just embraced her and let her tears run down his shoulder, surprised to find that their bodies fit together perfectly.

Several minutes later, Remy walked into Rogues room to check on her now that she'd had a chance to cool off. Much to his surprise she was in the arms of Pietro, crying. Making a mental note of this, Remy left the room. Pietro, however, would hear about this again.

Rogue's cries eventually ceased, and Pietro gently let her go, treating her like he was afraid she'd break at any moment. It was almost funny that he was worried about that; she'd been broken a long time ago. Rogue laughed slightly at that thought he had, but Pietro didn't notice. It did not occur to Rogue to wonder how she heard his thoughts.

The next day, Remy was up bright and early. Time to have a little heart to heart with Pietro. He walked over to the boy's room and knocked loudly. Pietro murmured something unintelligible and Remy decided to come in. "'ello, Pietro. Why y' still 'sleep? Late night?" Pietro glared at him from his bed. He had no desire for Remy to see him nude, or even know that he slept commando. "'s funny, Gambit wen' inta Rogue's room, wanted t' make sure she was okay, saw 'er cryin' on y'. Y' got sometin' to share wit' Gambit? Cuz if Mags hears 'bout dis he might not be so happy."

"WhatwaswrongwithRogueisnoneofyourbussiness,youdamnfuckingCajun.IfRoguewantedyoutoknowyouwould. Maybeshejustdoesn'ttrustyouenough." Remy just blinked, and Pietro slowed it down for him.

Remy grabbed a card and charged it, holding it right in Pietro's face. He had an insane expression on his and Pietro knew that Gambit was being serious. Few people would risk their lives for someone's secret being kept, and Pietro was not one of those few. Upon discovering Rogue's family history, Remy stormed out of the room. He had some research to do.

I have no clue how I came up with this, but let me know what you think. REVIEW! I was going to wait till 25 to post this but I decided not to. I will, however wait to post the next chapter until after I have 25 reviews. I actually have a plan for the next chapter, and it will be a short break (sort of) from all of the seriousness of this chapter. SO REVIEW! Oh, and thanks to everyone so far who has reviewed, you're all amazing and I keep on forgetting to thank you, so now I remembered. As for Bobby, I have plans for him... laughs maniacally then looks around and runs away


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Pyro had been at Xavier's he'd kept up a pretence of sanity, and once more put on the facade as he entered again. He didn't know what had happened the previous night, but among other things he'd finally found out why Rogue had been at Gambit's apartment, and blamed the x-men for her suicide attempt. Gambit had accidentally told Johnand so now here he was, back at the institute. If Xavier tried to get into his mind John would just innocently project some interesting information Rogue had told him about Xavier and a past flame that happened to be male…

"Pyro. What are you doing here?" Scott was the first to run into John. He didn't call him John anymore because that would make him seem more like a friend.

"I have some information you might want."

"And what kind of information would that be?" Scott was not in the mood for this. He hadn't been since Rogue went missing actually. Of course he'd never admit that had anything to do with his bad mood.

"It's the kind involving the present location of Roguey," John replied in a sing-song voice. He loved taunting Cyclops when he lived at Xavier's and that had not changed. In fact, now it was even more fun.

"What?" Scott's tone changed, it became more serious, strained.

"I don't know if you deserve to know-"

"WHAT IS IT!"

"-but Roguey… well…" he made himself look on the verge of tears, "she… she's dead."

"SHE'S WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DID IT! WHERE ARE THEY!"

Inside Pyro was smirking. On the outside he maintained a nervous, depressed, and slightly frightened expression. "She killed herself. We found her and tried to save her but it was too late…" He proceeded to say that he'd been chosen to tell the x-men since he used to be one. After that lovely performance John ran from the damn place.

Scott, in shock, was contacted by the professor. "_Scott, what's wrong? I sensed your distress but your thoughts are too jumbled for me to make anything out."_

_"Rogue…"_

_"What is it? What did you learn?"_ Charles Xavier was clearly concerned.

_"…She… she's dead." _A moan could be heard by those passing by Xavier's office. Inside if any had been there to witness it, the man hunched over slightly, like someone had placed a great burden on his shoulders and he could barely take it. Mournfully, he alerted all of his x-men, students or teachers, "_Everyone, come quickly. There is something very urgent I need to tell you."_ All of them excluding Scott. He, at that moment, was in his car on the way to a bar.

The x-men gathered in Xavier's study, whispering among themselves. "What is it Chuck?" Logan asked. Xavier cleared his throat and all noise stopped.

"It is about Rogue." The room visibly tensed, all except Bobby intrigued. "She…" his voice broke, "She is no longer with us."

"Who-"

"She did it to herself," Xavier's eyes were closed. "She took her own life and bled to death because we had been unaware of her depression. It could have been prevented, but wasn't. A ceremony will be held in 2 weeks. If anyone has any suggestions for the epitaph, please inform me." The whole mansion seemed to sag under an invisible weight. If possible, everyone within it now hated Bobby even more than they had beforehand. Well, except for Carol Danvers, who believed Rogue was a selfish bitch.

Back at the Acolyte's base Rogue was avoiding everyone, Pietro and Remy were fighting, Magneto was trying to get Rogue out of her room for a session and Piotr was helping, and Pyro was grinning insanely while imagining the look on the face of each of the x-men. Xavier would probably hold a funeral in a couple of weeks. His grin widened. A plot began forming in his mind involving Rogue witnessing her own funeral. It would be great fun. Well, first he'd have to get her out of her room…


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took so long to update, but the musical has taken over my life and I'm sick and a bunch of other crap's been happening. runs away before readers can stab me for taking so long to update

Chapter 15

Rogue had finally come out of her room, and it was not because of Piotr's coaxing or Magneto helping her with her powers. Magneto was having a meeting with all of the Acolytes. "As you all know I did not form the Acolytes just for you to play around. There is a war coming and you need to be prepared for it. You've been training for battle, and now you are going to battle. The x-men are blaming us for the 'death' of Rogue." John smirked and the others just looked confused. "Now Cyclops has chosen to attack us. He intends to strike tomorrow, and we cannot let him or they will discover that Rogue is not dead. So you are going to attack. It would be stupid for 5 of you to battle all of them. That's why you'll attack some homo-sapiens first. Charles will find out and try to stop you, which is when you'll go against the select x-men he will have chosen. Rogue will stay here. Sabretooth, I want you to deal with the Wolverine before you help the others. Pietro, this is your chance at showing you have leadership potential. You will choose the place to attack." With that, the meeting ended and the Acolytes, except for Rogue, went off to battle. Rogue was stuck staying in Magneto's office.

"Rogue, I want you to try using telekesis. Move that book," he pointed at 'The Once And Future King', "over to me." Rogue concentrated on the book. The shelf it was on moved from it's current position back to it's prior. In response to Magneto's raised eyebrows Rogue simply said, "You never said I couldn't move more than just the book."

Meanwhile….

The battle was not going well for the x-men. There were 9 of them and they were currently having their asses handed to them by 4 boys. Kitty, Storm, Kurt, 2 new recruits, Hank, and Jubilee were all unconscious. Scott was shooting beams at a mutant who's entire body was covered in metal and the beams were just reflected off of him. He was stalling, and anyone watching would know it. The metal man finally got within a foot of Scott. Damn it, this was going to hurt.

Piotr almost felt sorry for the man he was about to take out. Still, he'd been given a mission, and couldn't afford to disobey orders. Mercifully, he hit the young man with the visor once in the temple and immediately knocked him out. Now he looked over to find out the occupation of his teammates. And he suddenly realized why Rogue had locked herself in her room had something to do with Bobby. How did he know? Just by looking at what was going on closer to where a large building was burning.

Pyro was melting the shield of ice that Bobby put up, while Remy through cards at it. The shield was, Pietro decided, thin enough to shatter, so he ran into it at full speed. The ice shattered and immediately all 3 acolytes were on the ice boy. Pietro was the first, seeing as he was the one to shatter the ice, and was hitting the boy so fast Bobby couldn't even attempt to defend himself. He was about to freeze him, when Remy interfered. "Dat wouldn't be a smart move on yer part, boy. Y' see, we don' betray our teammates, belle femmes or even asses like him," he gestured at Pietro at the word 'asses'. The part about betrayal, though, distracted Bobby and as he figured out what Remy was talking about a pink card flew at him. Pietro got out of the way and Bobby's shoulder got hit. That would leave some bad burn marks. John decided that if Bobby was already going to have some it would be rude of him not to add to the collection.

Grinning insanely John asked his once best friend, "So, Bobby, how quickly do you think fire melts ice?" He opened his lighter, and watched as the beautiful flame came up. This was going to be fun. Well, at least it would be for John.

I'll try to update after 35 reviews. After next weekend the show's over and this week there's no rehearal (The show's 2 weekends) so I should actually be able to update and do a good job on the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

I FINALLY UPDATED!

Chapter 16

While the boys were busy barbecuing Bobby (I used alliteration! HA!) Rogue was dealing with a situation that's much less fun. That situation is known to most as Carol Danvers. It would be a lot easier if she didn't fly and have super strength.

For every move Rogue made Carol countered. Rogue was more skilled but Carol was stronger. It didn't help that Rogue was trying to avoid destroying the base and didn't want to kill Carol. The blonde bitch had no problems with the idea of killing Rogue. In Carol's mind Rogue had ruined Bobby's life and had to pay.

"And what the fuck kind of a name is Miss Marvel?" Rogue was openly taunting the mutant, hoping that if she got angry the idiot would screw up to the point where Rogue could take her out without having to touch her.

"It's better," Carol flew at Rogue to punch her in the face, "then Rogue." Rogue, not knowing the invincible girl could not only fly but had super-strength, didn't bother trying to dodge the punch. She got flung back into the metal wall, leaving a large indent. If not for her stolen healing powers she'd be unconscious, but with them all Rogue had was a concussion.

Luckily, Carol had been wearing gloves. Rogue decided to use the powers she'd gotten from Jean and telekinetically moved Carol towards her. If she concentrated and Carol was close enough Rogue would be able to knock her out with a combination of Jean's and the Professor's powers. It would have been fine if Miss Marvel the Moronic hadn't panicked.

"You freak! What are you doing!" the girl shrieked. Rogue had gotten Carol within arms length and lost her concentration. Carol grabbed Rogue's arms in what was meant to be self-defense. It did not work out that way.

Carol screamed and yelled but didn't let go. Rogue tried to get out of the girl's grasp but couldn't. It was like they were magnetically stuck together. Rogue could feel the new psyche getting stronger. If she didn't pull away soon her own personality wouldn't be the dominate one. Rogue let out a blood-curdling scream. She was being bombarded with memories that weren't hers and the other psyches were fighting for control. She could hear everyone she'd ever touched calling her a mutie, a freak, and much, much worse. They wanted her to die, were telling her to just kill herself. Rogue collapsed to the ground just as the master of magnetism came running in to see what had made Rogue scream. He used his powers to pull the 2 apart. He completely disregarded the blonde and focused on his strongest follower. She did not look good. At the moment she was on the floor writhing in pain, holding her head, babbling and screaming. Suddenly she shuddered violently and ceased to move. This wasn't good. The Russian, Colossus, had some medical training, and the others did seem to know some surprising things. He needed to get the boys back to the base ASAP.

Pietro's cell rang. Being the freak he was, he picked it up, not caring if whoever was on the other end heard Bobby's agonized screams while the other x-men began to regain consciousness. "Hello? Dad? WhatdoyoumeanRogue'shurt? It'sanemergency!Shit!YeahI'll…Thatbastard! Hehunguponme!"

"What does your father want?" Piotr asked. He was the only one not participating in the burning of the ice man.

"Wehavetogo, now! Roguey'shurtandit'sreallybad!"

That caught the attention of the other two, and they wordlessly jumped in the car and sped back to their base, breaking every traffic law and possibly a few laws of physics. When they got back to the base it was easy to see that something serious had happened.

The first thing they noticed was a bump in the wall that looked like something had been thrown into it. The 'bump's' shape looked suspiciously like Rogue. Upon opening the door they saw some blonde in a ridiculous costume lying unconscious on the floor. Stepping farther inside they found the reason they were called back. Magneto was sitting on the couch actually looking worried and for once not sitting on an uncomfortable metal chair. Also on the couch was the body of the girl that they couldn't help but be protective of.

"What happened?" John asked.

"She," Erik pointed at the unconscious Carol Danvers, "touched Rogue in a fight and wouldn't let go. She has super-strength along with invincibility and flight so Rogue couldn't get her off. It affected Rogue differently than any other experiences she's had. Rogue absorbed her because she was caught off guard and scared at the sudden contact. Both Miss Marvel, the blonde, and Rogue, are currently in comas, and I have no idea how long they'll last." Had it not been such a serious situation all the boys would have scoffed at the name 'Miss Marvel' but at the moment no one cared. Piotr, having some knowledge in medicine, went to check on Rogue. He scooped her up, carried her into the medical room of the base, mentioned Carol absently, and began work. The acolytes were about to go through a long waiting period with no clue what would happen and how it would affect them.

At Xavier's mansion the med-lab was full. Scott was simply there to make sure he'd be alright and would be released the next morning. Both new recruits were in the same situation. Jubilee had a broken arm and slight concussion but would be fine and just wasn't allowed on any missions for a few weeks. Storm had a few bruised ribs and was in the same situation as Jubilee as far as missions went. Kitty had a broken wrist and several large bruises along with one burn on her stomach, but would be back to normal soon and able to go on missions again in 2 weeks. Kurt had no major injuries, just a few cuts and bruises so he was out of the med-lab and raiding the kitchen already.

Bobby was taking almost all of Hank's attention. He had multiple first-degree burns, a few bad cuts, a black eye, missing teeth, and overall was in horrible condition. His vitals were low and he looked like someone from a concentration camp. If he got out of this without any permanent damage he'd be lucky. If he got into another major fight after this it wouldn't be too hard for him to be killed. Hank had the feeling he'd be seeing the boy for a long, long time. Despite the doctors disposition he couldn't help but think that after cheating on two different girls the young man had it coming. Not that he wanted this to happen… he just might occasionally forget to give Bobby the proper dose of pain-killers. (A/N: I know, I know, Hank wouldn't do that…. I just had to torture Bobby to the full extent of my abilities… Well, maybe not that much, at least not yet, but I had to get in lots of good Bobby torture and this was just to fun to pass up on….)

REVIEW! 40 reviews and I'll try my hardest to post chapter 17!


End file.
